


Альдераанский ликер и другие способы борьбы со стрессом

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Threesome - M/M/M, mild choking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: Условный второй год Войн Клонов, Бейл Органа и Оби-Ван отправляются на дипломатическую миссию на одну из, казалось, мирных планет Внешнего кольца — и попадают в плен. Получив от Оби-Вана сигнал бедствия, Анакин Скайуокер спешит на помощь и вызволяет обоих из-под носа у сепаратистов. Не миссия, а сплошной стресс!
Relationships: Bail Organa/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Bail Organa/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Альдераанский ликер и другие способы борьбы со стрессом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orientalld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientalld/gifts).



> Что вам нужно знать: 1) я фанатка Бейла Органы, он лучший папочка этого канона; 2) в фике проступают обикин, анибейл и обибейл; 3) это пвп без обоснуя: иногда взрослые люди просто трахаются, потому что нравятся друг другу; 4) в фике есть кинки, вроде бы не хеви, но все равно читайте теги.
> 
> Написано по промпту Orientalld, ну, насколько получилось.

— В следующий раз буду знать, что миссия «Сопровождать сенатора на переговоры на мирную планету Внешнего кольца» на самом деле означает «Попасть в плен к сепаратистам, подвергнуться пыткам, с боем бежать и прыгнуть в гиперпространство чуть ли не из атмосферы», — Оби-Ван откинулся на спинку дивана в кают-компании и прикрыл глаза. Органа вытащил аптечку из панели экстренной помощи и высыпал на стол медикаменты. Затем он сунул руку за пазуху изодранного мундира и достал маленькую плоскую бутылку черного металла.

— Истинное чудо — не то, что мы выбрались, а то, что у меня не нашли вот это, — усмехнулся он. — Редкий альдераанский ликер, я вез его в подарок королю, но кто же мог знать, что в нас начнут палить, едва опустится рампа? Что ж, мы вполне заслужили выпить его сами.

— С удовольствием, все равно мы пробудем в гиперпространстве еще двенадцать стандартных часов, — откликнулся Анакин, еще раз перепроверив показания приборов и покинув наконец пилотское кресло. Плюхнувшись с другой стороны от Оби-Вана, он потянулся. В теле все еще звенело остаточное напряжение боя. И... страх. Он испугался, что и говорить — миссия действительно предполагалась мирной, и им всем очень повезло, что Оби-Вану удалось отправить сигнал прежде, чем стало совсем горячо. Анакин не стал дожидаться сбора флота для подкрепления — полетел вперед в одиночку, и не прогадал — сенатора Органу и Оби-Вана удалось вытащить, а адмирал Юларен и Асока разберутся с этой новой сепаратисткой базой, как прибудут. Весьма вероятно, что когда они с Оби-Ваном отвезут Органу на Корусант и вернутся, все уже будет кончено.

Выпрямившись, он потянулся к бутылочке, но та ускользнула прямо из-под пальцев, мягко проехав по столу.

— Нет, Анакин. Этот ликер стоит как боевой крейсер, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Мы не можем согласиться на столь щедрое предложение сенатора...

— Нет уж, я настаиваю, генерал Кеноби, — откликнулся Органа, сам перехватывая бутылочку. — Мы это заслужили.

Ликер пах травами и медом; одновременно сладкий и свежий, он растекся по телу приятным теплом, и Анакин длинно вздохнул, чувствуя, что напряжение наконец уходит. Органа зашуршал медикаментами, а потом расстегнул мундир и оголил спину. Анакин присвистнул — на смуглой коже обильно расцвели порезы и кровоподтёки.

— Кому-то из вас придется мне помочь, раз уж медицинского дроида нет, — сказал Органа, обернувшись через плечо.

— Ну извините, я торопился, — откликнулся Анакин. Он хотел было подняться, но Оби-Ван уже придвинулся ближе и выудил из горки лекарств дезинфектор и бакта-гель. Он и сам выглядел потрепанно — доспеха его лишили, взяв в плен, туника была основательно изодрана, но крови, насколько Анакин видел, нигде не проступило.

— Чем это вас? — спросил он, глядя, как Оби-Ван умело обрабатывает широкую спину сенатора.

— Электрохлыст, — коротко ответил Органа. Он даже не морщился от манипуляций Оби-Вана, хотя несколько особенно глубоких ран, где кожа лопнула от удара, пришлось стянуть скобами. Анакин испытал уважение. Отстреливался Органа тоже отлично, когда они отступали. Ну, если их эпичное бегство можно так назвать...

Когда Оби-Ван закончил, Органа критически осмотрел свою одежду и отложил ее в сторону — все было драным и в крови.

— Надо бы переодеться, но, кажется, мне отказали ноги, — пошутил он. — Надеюсь, джедаи простят сенатору неподобающий вид, — усмехнувшись, он еще раз отправил бутылочку по кругу. На его широкой груди среди свежих синяков виднелись старые шрамы. Везет мне на боевых сенаторов, подумал Анакин. От второй порции ликера в голове приятно зашумело, и он поймал себя на том, что слишком уж разглядывает голый торс Органы.

— Кстати, Оби-Ван, тебе тоже стоило бы обработать раны, — сказал Органа.

— Не стоит, — Оби-Ван отмахнулся. — Мне досталось не так сильно. Само заживет.

— Ну уж нет, — глаза Органы блеснули, и он придвинулся к Оби-Вану. — Ну-ка, помогите мне раздеть вашего учителя, Скайуокер.

— Анакин больше не мой падаван, — возразил Оби-Ван, но протестовать не стал, когда Анакин пересел поближе к нему и расстегнул на нем пояс. Пока он откладывал его в сторону, Органа раздвинул полы туники Оби-Вана, обнажая грудь и живот. На светлой коже Анакин увидел несколько таких же отметин, как на спине у Органы.

Оби-Ван откинулся на диване и прикрыл глаза, не мешая им обрабатывать раны. Когда с дезинфекцией было закончено, и Органа начал медленными и аккуратными движениями наносить бакту, Анакин понял, что смотрит не отрываясь, как огромная ладонь сенатора мягко скользит по груди Оби-Вана, иногда случайно касаясь соска. Под прикосновениями тот вскоре затвердел, превратившись в маленькую розовую бусину; желание облизнуть ее накрыло Анакина с головой. Он невольно придвинулся ближе и, не особенно думая, положил ладонь Оби-Вану на бедро. Тот едва слышно вздохнул — а потом раздвинул ноги шире.

Анакин и Органа переглянулись. Слова были не нужны — они оба понимали, что это приглашение.

Анакин, закусив губу, подался ближе и слегка сжал бедро Оби-Вана у самого паха, а потом наконец сделал, что хотелось — облизнул затвердевший сосок и пососал, дразня. Оби-Ван вздрогнул, но сорвавший с его губ звук был заглушен Органой — тот взял его за лицо и поцеловал. Его ладонь накрыла пах Оби-Вана, такая большая, что Органа коснулся и пальцев Анакина — и мягко погладил их; Анакина пробрала дрожь от этого незамысловатого, но очень чувственного прикосновения.

Думать никому из них не хотелось. Легкое опьянение растекалось по телу, однако в отличие от обычного алкоголя альдераанский ликер, похоже, обладал тонизирующим эффектом — все чувства Анакина только обострились, и он замечал каждую деталь — как грудь Оби-Вана вздымается чаще, как волна дрожи прокатывается по его телу от ласки Органы, как алеет светлая кожа на скулах и на шее.

Их с сенатором руки столкнулись над поясом штанов Оби-Вана. Органа издал тихий смешок; Анакин уступил ему — куда интереснее казалось провести ладонью по животу Оби-Вана, вверх и вверх, по груди и по шее, осязая каждый изгиб, чтобы наконец взять его за подбородок и развернуть к себе для поцелуя. Ох, как давно он мечтал сделать это! Губы Оби-Вана оказались горячими, как он и представлял, а борода неожиданно мягкой. Оби-Ван усмехнулся ему в рот и вдруг перехватил инициативу, целуя его в ответ жарко и сладко, в конце добавив легкий укус; волна мурашек прокатилась по всему телу Анакина, а в паху потяжелело.

Словно почувствовав это, Оби-Ван накрыл ладонью его член и слегка сжал пальцы, погладил через ткань; Анакин втянул воздух сквозь зубы и невольно толкнулся навстречу. Органе, кажется, досталась такая же ласка.

— Для происходящего на вас обоих слишком много одежды, — мягко пробормотал Оби-Ван. Сам он был уже раздет — Органа успел снять с него сапоги и штаны вместе с бельем, и теперь медленно и плавно ласкал его ровный красивый член ладонью, такой огромной, что тот почти прятался в его кулаке. Анакин сглотнул, глядя на это.

Попытка последовать замечанию Оби-Вана и раздеться провалилась — его собственный пояс не хотел поддаваться, и ему пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы сосредоточиться. Ах, крифф. Анакин увидел, как Оби-Ван прогибается, подставляясь под ласку Органы, и бросил борьбу со своей одеждой. Наклонившись, он облизнул горячую головку, вырвав у Оби-Вана низкий стон; Органа убрал руку, давая Анакину доступ, и погладил его по щеке. Зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, он слегка сжал их, направляя движения Анакина, и Анакин уже сам беззвучно застонал от вспыхнувшего ярче возбуждения. Как сквозь туман он почувствовал, что Органа снова увлек Оби-Вана в поцелуй, а потом что-то тихо у него спросил; Оби-Ван ответил коротко и утвердительно.

Органа разжал хватку в волосах Анакина и скользнул пальцами по его губам, взял за подбородок, заставляя Анакина прекратить свое занятие, и мягко толкнулся указательным и средним в рот. Анакин обхватил и пососал их, выпустив влажными. Оби-Ван сполз по диванчику чуть ниже, раздвигая ноги еще шире, и Органа погладил его между ягодиц. А потом вставил — Анакин почувствовал, как Оби-Ван сладко содрогнулся, а его член дернулся перед лицом Анакина, становясь еще тверже.

Теперь они с Органой двигались в такт — тот растягивал Оби-Вана, и от мысли, что скоро один из них окажется в этой жаркой тесноте, у Анакина голова пошла кругом. Он невольно поднял глаза и посмотрел на пах Органы; сенатор был все еще в брюках, и внушительный бугор на них заставил Анакина сглотнуть. Органа тихо засмеялся и погладил его свободной рукой по волосам. Наклонившись тоже, он присоединился к облизыванию члена Оби-Вана; их языки встретились, лаская головку, и Оби-Ван застонал над их головами. Его стон, правда, стал недовольным, когда Органа прихватил Анакина за затылок и поцеловал умело и властно, отвлекая от члена. Анакин задохнулся, впервые в жизни почувствовав, что в сексе его ведут, а не он ведет. Органа усмехнулся и что-то сделал рукой, отчего Оби-Ван содрогнулся, со свистом втянув воздух.

— Неудобно, — сказал Органа, отпуская обоих и выпрямляясь, а потом просто подхватил Оби-Вана под бедра и спину и усадил на стол, смахнув в сторону вываленные из аптечки медикаменты. Затем вернулся к ним взглядом и что-то взял. — А вот это нам не помешает.

— Только не бакта, — простонал Оби-Ван, откидываясь на спину. Он взял Анакина за руку и потянул, предлагая обойти стол и встать со стороны его головы. Анакин подчинился; похоже эти двое знали, что делают. Сам он был не так уж и опытен, и если бы позволил себе сейчас задуматься, вообще изумился бы, как оказался в такой ситуации.

— Не переживай, всего лишь контактный гель для электродов, — Органа надорвал пакетик зубами и усмехнулся. Анакин почувствовал жгучую вспышку ревности; похоже, между его бывшим мастером и сенатором Органой что-то было; что-то, о чем он не знал.

Оби-Ван оборвал цикл его гневных мыслей, закинув руки назад и занявшись его поясом и штанами. То и дело его пальцы замирали, а сам он громко вздыхал — Органа все еще готовил его; похоже, в ход пошли уже четыре пальца. Зрелище было ужасно непристойным — Оби-Ван в распахнутых туниках лежал на столе, широко разведя колени; высокий и смуглый Органа стоял между ними, одной рукой растягивая его, а другой медленно лаская его член; на запрокинутом к Анакину лице Оби-Вана читалось откровенное удовольствие.

Анакин зашипел, когда Оби-Ван высвободил его член и провел вверх-вниз по длине, словно оценивая. На губах у него расцвела рассеянная улыбка. Он сдвинулся так, чтобы свесить голову со стола и слегка потянул Анакина на себя; Анакин не сразу понял, что тот от него хочет — а когда понял, прикусил губу. Он обхватил ладонями лицо Оби-Вана и мягко надавил на нижнюю челюсть, заставляя открыть рот. А потом вошел. Оби-Ван расслабленно принял его и только шумно выдохнул через нос — не удержавшись, Анакин втолкнулся слишком глубоко. Замерев, он сдвинул ладонь Оби-Вану на горло и глухо застонал, чувствуя, как его распирает изнутри. Все еще не двигаясь, он встретился взглядом с Органой — тот усмехнулся и наконец убрал от Оби-Вана руки, расстегнул на себе штаны. Анакин распахнул глаза, увидев размеры его члена — тот показался ему просто огромным.

Под взглядом Анакина — Оби-Ван, устав сдерживать рефлексы, слегка отстранился и теперь вылизывал его, заставляя то и дело вздрагивать от чувствительных прикосновений — Органа смазал себя и, взяв Оби-Вана за лодыжки, положил его ноги к себе на плечи. Не торопясь, он повернул голову и коснулся губами косточки на щиколотке; и так, не отрываясь, медленно, очень медленно вошел, заставив Оби-Вана выгнуться дугой и захлебнуться стоном.

Теперь они трахали Оби-Вана вместе — каждый мягкий толчок Органы насаживал Оби-Вана глубже на член Анакина, и Анакин терялся в ощущениях, когда головку его члена сжимало горячее вибрирующее от стонов горло. Он придерживал Оби-Вана за лицо ладонями, и черно-золотые пальцы протеза смотрелись на выгнутой шее, словно экзотическое украшение. Анакин вынужден был думать об этом, отвлекаясь, — потому что иначе сразу бы кончил.

Наслаждение Оби-Вана было почти осязаемым, очень зримым — каждый толчок Органы умело бил прямо в цель, а пальцы сладко поглаживали член, не давая, впрочем, многого. Ревность снова поднялась из глубин души Анакина; он направил ладонь на Органу и Силой обхватил его за запястье, отводя его руку от члена Оби-Вана. Темные глаза Органы блеснули удивлением, смешанным с интересом; он попытался высвободиться, но Анакин только сжал крепче. Органа усмехнулся и успокаивающе поднял ладонь — хорошо. Анакин отпустил его, и тот обхватил правую щиколотку Оби-Вана и поцеловал на сей раз уже ее, слегка прикусил тонкую кожу; Оби-Ван вздрогнул и сглотнул, не выпуская изо рта члена Анакина, и у того цветные круги заплясали перед глазами. Да, вот так...

Он снова опустил ладонь на горло Оби-Вану и слегка сжал, удерживая его на месте; теперь Оби-Ван жмурился, его глухие стоны превратились во всхлипы — Органа, похоже, прекрасно знал, что делает, и Анакин невольно подстроился под его ритм. Контроль ускользал, растворяясь в удовольствии, их движения ускорились, и за мгновение до того, как Анакин готов был сорваться, Оби-Ван выпустил его изо рта и зажмурился, его член дернулся, и светлые капли упали на обнаженный живот. Анакин обхватил себя и в два движения довел до оглушительной, выворачивающей наизнанку разрядки. Когда он продышался и открыл глаза, он увидел, как Оби-Ван моргает, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони его семя с лица. Органа тоже стоял, замерев, глубоко вколотившись в Оби-Вана и прикрыв глаза. Когда он отстранился, выходя, Оби-Ван застонал, и по его телу прокатилась еще одна волна сладкой дрожи.

Анакин, нашарив под собой край дивана, сел и, взяв из кучи медикаментов влажную салфетку, стал осторожно вытирать белесые капли с лица Оби-Вана. Органа последовал его примеру и начал приводить Оби-Вана в порядок с другой стороны. Когда с этим было покончено, Оби-Ван медленно сел и перевел затуманенный взгляд с одного на другого.

— После всего, что было, один из вас просто обязан помочь мне дойти до каюты, — с мягкой усмешкой сказал он.

— Я помогу, — поспешно сказал Анакин и потянул его к себе. Органа усмехнулся и, неожиданно придвинувшись, поцеловал Анакина в губы.

— Не стоит так ревновать своего учителя, юный Скайуокер. Разве джедаям не запрещены привязанности? — шепнул он затем ему на ухо. У Анакина по спине прокатились мурашки, а дыхание снова сладко перехватило.

— Запрещены, — подтвердил Оби-Ван. — Но мы никого никуда и не привязывали, не так ли? Пока.

— Пока, — засмеялся Органа, и Анакин понял, что совсем не знает этих двоих.

И что оставшиеся десять часов полета до Корусанта обещают быть интересными.


End file.
